The Healing Power of Love
by MaryAnne741
Summary: When life is cruel the healing power of love heals the wounds
1. Default Chapter

Setting: This story takes place about 3 years after the movie. The family lives in the US. Maria and the Captain have a 2-year old daugther and Maria is expecting again.

Gratitude: a big THANK to my wonderful beta, Jessica who preread this story and came back with helpful suggestions on how to improve it.

Please read and review.

The Healing Power of Love 

Entering the almost dark master bedroom Georg quietly closed the door behind him. Exhausted after a long day he turned around to see his wife holding their 2-year-old little girl in her arms trying to rock her into sleep. The sight of his wife and their youngest child brought a proud smile to his face. Carefully, to not wake up the already sleeping baby, he approached the chair Maria was sitting in. She looked up at him with a smile and softly whispered to her husband while gently stroking little Annie's face.   
  
"She has finally fallen asleep." Maria let out a sigh.   
  
"Let me help you." Georg whispered and gently lifted the girl from her mother's arms. Arranging the blanket around her he carried his baby girl towards the nursery and carefully put her down in the cot. Maria followed her husband and stood by him when the baby was safely laid down in her little bed. The couple was standing next to their daughter for a long moment, watching their sleeping baby with pride in their eyes. With a soft nod they both left the nursery and reentered their bedroom. In the dim light of the room Georg took a moment to study his wife and a wave of worry crossed his mind when he saw the exhaustion on her face. Taking her hands in his he led her towards the bed and helped her lie down. Stroking her face gently he broke the silence.   
  
"Are you all right, Maria? You look so exhausted and so pale." He stated while his hand gently caressed the little rounding of her stomach.   
  
"I don't know. I'm very tired most of the time and the morning sickness won't go away either." Maria replied.   
  
"What did the doctor say?" Georg asked with concern.   
  
"That each pregnancy is different. He ran various tests and didn't find any reason to be worried. The strange thing is that with Annie the morning sicknesses were over after the second month and I was hyper most of the time. With this child I seem to be out of energy all the time and I'm almost four month along." Maria's voice sounded faint and tired.   
  
"Get some sleep darling." He said and arranged the blankets around his wife before giving her a light kiss on the lips. Georg watched as his wife's eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep. He was worried about his young wife. He knew that she had too many things on her plate at the same time and his mind kept on wondering how he could make things easier for her. Maybe he should ask another doctor to take a look at her. With fear he recalled the other evening when Maria complained about having stomach cramps. He had put her to bed immediately and called for the doctor who after examining Maria had stated that there was no reason for being worried; the pregnancy only had affected her body more than usual. He felt his own eyelids close but before drifting off to sleep he made sure to say a prayer and to ask God to keep Maria and the baby safe.   
  
A few hours later Maria woke up to the same stomach cramps she had the other evening. Carefully she slid out of bed not to wake up her sleeping husband. Just when she reached the bathroom door a sudden dizziness took her over and the cramps were getting stronger. Automatically her hands touched her stomach in fear. Her face was covered with sweat and black circles started appearing in front of her eyes. Quickly, with a wet cloth she wiped her face and neck. "_Please my dear God, don't let anything happen to my baby_." She prayed while tears ran down her cheeks. A strange and wet feeling urged her to look downwards and the sight of blood on her white nightgown just below her stomach made her scream out "Georg!" before she collapsed on the floor.   
  
Georg jumped out of the bed in the minute Maria screamed his name and rushed into the bathroom. His face turned pale upon seeing his wife lying motionless on the floor blood staining her nightgown.   
  
"Maria!" He ran to her but realized that there was no time to waste. His wife's life was in danger at the moment and the situation required quick actions. He picked her up and carried her motionless body to the bed and gently laid her down. Maria slowly opened her eyes but closed them again when the new wave of cramps came.   
  
"The baby, the baby…. " She cried in fear while trying to fight the cramps.   
  
"Don't move, don't move. I'll be right back." Georg gently instructed and ran downstairs to call the doctor as well as to wake up Liesl.   
  
"Liesl, wake up. I need you help. Quickly." He instructed and felt sorry for the stern tone in his voice.   
  
"What happened?" Liesl asked while stifling a yawn.   
  
"Your mother collapsed. I have called the doctor. I need you to take care of your brothers and sisters." Georg said and quickly returned to his wife.   
  
Taking her hand in his he felt how strong Maria was clinging to him. Her face was covered with sweat and grimaced with pain.   
  
"The doctor will be here shortly. Keep fighting my love, keep fighting." He said while gently wiping off the sweat on Maria's face.   
  
"There must be something wrong. Bleeding is not normal and all the cramps. Ouch!" She cried. Georg held her hand tightly in support while his other hand rested on Maria's forehead. "I'm afraid. What is going to happen?" Maria cried in pain her chin trembling.   
  
A soft knock on the door and Liesl's voice announced the arrival of the doctor. When the doctor and the nurse entered the room Georg approached Liesl in the doorway and holding her shoulder he instructed her.   
  
"Take Annie out of the room." Georg gently touched Liesl's face in comfort when he saw how scared Liesl was. Georg ran to get his baby daughter from the nursery and gave her to Liesl while Maria's cry filled the air. Liesl obliged and left her parents' bedroom together with her baby sister.   
  
After making sure that Maria was taken care about by the doctor Georg silently left the bedroom. He sank on a nearby chair and put his hands together for a prayer. Silent tears were running down his cheeks.   
  
"Father?" Liesl softly tapped him on the shoulder. Georg looked up at his daughter wiping away the tears. "What happened?" Liesl asked.   
  
"She collapsed in the bathroom. I was sleeping and when I heard her scream I ran into the bathroom and found her on the floor." Georg said while wiping his forehead.   
  
"She is in good hands father." Liesl said while holding his father's shoulders. Before they could say anything the door opened and the doctor wanted to have a word with Georg. Liesl silently left the duo.   
  
"Captain, your wife has to be delivered to hospital immediately. She has lost lots of blood and professional care will be necessary." The doctor paused for a long moment.

"Is she going to be alright?" Georg softly asked.   
  
"If we get her to hospital in time, yes she is." The doctor replied and ran back to the room to gather Maria and her belongings.   
  
Georg was sitting by her side during the 15-minute drive to the hospital. The loud blast of the emergency car echoed in the air and Georg felt like he was in a nightmare, holding the hand of his wife, whose life was on high risk. Maria's face was all white, her body and expression calm due to the shot she had received. Her eyes were fighting to stay open and all she could feel was her husband's strong hand holding her own. She saw Georg mouth her "I love you," and she tried to keep eye contact with him. Her whole body was in shock; her mind was blank and hardly aware of the surroundings and the events happening to her.   
  
Georg sat in front of the operating room Maria had been taken in an hour ago. _"She is my life, our guarding angel. She is only 25. Please God don't take her away from me as if her life had no meaning." _Georg tried to regain some of his optimism, just the way he had learned from Maria, but in this situation he realized he was really afraid for the first time after many years. The events of the night were playing in front of his eyes, how he had found her on the floor, the blood all around, Maria's motionless body, her cries and the pain he saw on her pale face, the endless waiting in front of their bedroom, the ride to the hospital and how Maria passed out just before they arrived at the hospital. His fears even increased upon seeing panic on the doctor's face and the way they took Maria to the operating room right away, as there was no time to waste. Waiting again, that seemed to be forever. Unable to maintain his sitting position, he stood up and impatiently, nervously he walked from one end to the other end of the room. These moments had seemed to be the longest in his life ever since the day of Agathe's death. The same fear consumed his mind. "_What if…?"_ He thought to himself, but again he tried to keep faith. "_No, not this time again. Please let Her be alright, if there is a choice to be made." _Losing their child would be hard on them, he knew that, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing Maria.

"Mr. Von Trapp?" The doctor slowly approached him. Georg turned around and looked into the doctor's straight face. 

"How is my wife?" He urged as his voice came out. The straight expression on the doctor's face made a knot form in Georg's stomach and he feared the worst.

To be continued…..

Please leave a little feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is chapter 2. Thank you for the tons of reviews!

"We are trying to stabilize her condition. She has lost lots of blood, but we have stopped the bleeding." The doctor's words failed. The pause and the hesitation in his voice made Georg's concern rise even though the news sounded somewhat promising.   
  
"What is it doctor?" He asked with a startled look. The doctor hesitated first, but then went on with the information.   
  
"I'm sorry Sir, we were unable to save the baby." His words failed again. "We already have managed to take out the miscarriage, but it damaged her womb, and it might be necessary to perform an additional surgery to remove it completely." He let out the information.

Georg's face turned white, the shock left him speechless. He knew what that was going to mean in their life. But he accepted it, if there was no other option, if it was the only way to save his wife's life. With pleading eyes he nodded to the doctor.

"We are trying to do our best to avoid such step. Mr. Von Trapp, your wife is in good hands." The doctor replied reassuringly and returned to the operating room. 

Georg sank back to his seat. Mixed emotions were fighting for control in his head. First of all he was a bit relieved that her condition was being stabilized, although his mind was very well aware of the fact that Maria's life was still in danger. He realised sadness taking him over at the thought of losing their child and the fear of Maria never be able to get pregnant again and even worse, the fear of losing her. He felt so helpless in the situation, and this feeling almost drove him crazy. Putting his hands together, he doubled up his prayers.

Another silent hour had passed until the door to the operating room opened and the doctor again approached Georg. Without saying a word he gave the doctor a questioning look. His heart was pounding in his throat while awaiting the news on Maria's condition.

"No additional surgery was necessary. Your wife will be fine and in a few days we'll have the results if she will be able to give birth in the future." The doctor stated in a reassuring tone.   
  
"Thank you doctor. Thank you. And tell me what did cause this miscarriage?" Georg asked with tears in his eyes.   
  
"There can be many reasons. I assume that the child was not viable and this resulted in this miscarriage. She will be fine. You only will have to be supporting and patient with her. She will need your help to get over the sorrow." The doctor replied.   
  
"Can I see her now?" Georg asked.   
  
"She is being transferred to a hospital room. She will sleep for long hours. I think it might be the best for you, if you took some rest as well. You can come back when she wakes up." The doctor said.   
  
"No, I want to be there when she wakes up." Georg persisted. With a slight reserve Georg entered the hospital room and took a seat next to Maria's bed. The sight of his wife broke his heart. Her face was pale and she lay motionless in bed. Gently he grabbed for her hand and pressed it to his lips while a few tears left his eyes. He held her hand through the long hours until Maria slowly opened her eyes. She felt lightheaded and weak and as her eyes made a little journey in the room until Georg's face came into vision.   
  
"Hello, darling." Georg said and gently stroked Maria's face.   
  
"Hello." Maria's voice sounded faint and confused. She didn't really know where she was and how on earth she ended up in that bed. Her mind was calm as a post effect of the anesthetization and too tired to think about her situation.   
  
"How are you?" Georg asked while his hand stayed on Maria's cheek.   
  
"Weak and thirsty." She replied her voice low and faint. Georg rose from his seat to retrieve a glass of water and gently held to Maria's mouth. After a few sips she sank back to the pillow too weak to keep the sitting position. Her husband gently laid her down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her breathing became content and her eyelids slowly closed to carry her into a peaceful sleep.   
  
"I love you, Maria." Georg whispered before going home to get some rest and check on his other children.   
  
The news of Maria's miscarriage released a shock in all of the children except maybe in little Annie, who was only sad about not having her mother around. The family dinner, which was supposed to be the highlight of the day most of the time, was spent silently this time. None of the children dared to say a word, or ask questions. As young as they were, all of them understood the meaning of the situation. All day long, until their father's arrival from the hospital, they had feared the worst. Now, they were all relived in a way, knowing that their mother would return to them, but the news of Maria losing the baby was a pain to their young hearts. 

Georg was sleepless most of the night finding the empty space next to him in bed. His baby daughter was restless most of the time and he had a hard time getting some sleep.   
  
"Oh, my little angel. You should be sleeping now." He said while carefully lifting the little girl out of her cot. He sat in the armchair holding his daughter close to him bringing her some comfort.   
  
"Mommy, where Mommy?" The little girl looked up at his father with pleading eyes.   
  
"She will be back, she will be back." He said in comfort while humming the soft tunes of Edelweiss into the girl's ears. The soft tunes of the song seemed to be of comfort for the little girl but in the moment Georg tried to lay her sleeping body back into the cot, she woke up again and the whole procedure started again. His heart broke at hearing the bitter baby cry.

"Oh, my baby. Your Papa is very tired, you know." He said while lifting her out of the cot again. Stroking her hair gently he carried her to his bed while the little girl's tears slowly dried off.

"You can stay here with me tonight. I was lonely in this huge bed anyway. You are not the only one missing Mommy so badly." He said and arranged the blanket around his daughter. Little Annie opened her blue eyes wide and looked at her father, but then feeling content and safe again, she slowly closed them and fell into a peaceful sleep in her father's arms. Georg looked down at the girl and couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Annie and Maria. He gently stroked the girl's face before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Maria woke up in the hospital room her whole body aching. Without the post effects of the shots and the painkillers her mind was clear and aware of all the things she had gone through. Her hands slowly traveled downwards to touch her stomach and feeling no life inside her, made her heart break. A few tears made their way down her cheeks. She felt an emptiness coming over her, and at the same time she felt guilty. _"I wasn't careful enough, I didn't pay enough attention to this child. I should have cared more about him."_ She was alone and lonely but in a way she was glad no one saw her that way. She was afraid, afraid of what Georg's reaction would be, was he going to be angry with her that she had not paid enough attention to his child, or is he going to be understanding? She sat up a bit to look out of the window in the hope of the sunshine clearing her mind from the dark thoughts. Her heart grieved and silent tears were running down her cheeks. She had lost her child and the pain over losing him was too intense on her. She didn't notice the opening of the door first; only when Georg slowly approached her bed did she turn her head to his direction. She forced a slight smile to come to her face but when Georg saw the tears in her eyes, he knew that the smile didn't come from her heart. He gently touched her face and bent down to place a light kiss on her lips.   
  
"Hello, Maria. How are you darling?" He asked and pulled a chair next to the bed.   
  
"Still very weak and it hurts." Maria replied and motioned towards her stomach area.   
  
"You will be fine, darling. We will get through this." Georg comforted her. Maria softly nodded. Shocking silence filled the room. None of them knew what to say, how to react in this situation. Georg knew Maria's pain well; he didn't have time to come over the trauma, either. He held her hand in his and tried to reassure her by squeezing it lightly. Maria could read the sorrow in her husband's eyes and his painful look made her feel guilty. The tears that she had tried to suppress started rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"I'm sorry Georg. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It's my fault." She cried and her tears became stronger.   
  
Georg pulled her close to him and held her tightly in his embrace. How could she think that she was responsible for this? He didn't understand it, although he was prepared for this in a way. He had had a consultation with the doctor earlier that morning and the doctor had told him that some women might react that way. He deepened the embrace and caressed her back gently.   
  
"Maria, my love. How can you think of such things?" He held her tight. "It's not your fault, no one can be blamed for this. I have talked to the doctor this morning and he said that the baby wasn't viable and that resulted in the miscarriage." He softly told her. "Now look into my eyes." He said and lifted her head so that their eyes met. Georg wiped away the tears and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

"Everything will be all right, everything. I love you more than anything, Darling." He told her reassuringly while looking straight into her eyes.

"Thank you for being here with me." Maria whispered and lied back into the pillows. "I'm tired, Georg. Will you stay here until I wake up?" She asked her eyelids slowly closing.   
  
"Sweet dreams, my love. I won't go anywhere." He said and took a hold of her hand.   
  
As Georg watched Maria's peaceful sleep a sudden realization crossed his mind. For hours Maria had been floating between life and death, and he had almost lost his beloved wife. He looked upwards and a silent prayer left his lips. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the tragedy that they would have to get over. _"I am the one who is sorry darling. I should have paid more attention to you and to the signs. Please forgive me._ _I'll help you darling, I'll support you. We will get through this_." He said and placed a light kiss on her hand. 

To be continued….

Please leave your feedback and Chapter 3 will follow soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Here is Chapter 3.

A few days later Maria started regaining her strength and even though the doctors came back with positive feedback on her physical condition, she was far from being fine mentally. The thought of losing her child occupied her every thought. She knew that her life had been on high risk and for being alive she was grateful to God. Her thoughts were wandering over her children, her family while trying to enjoy the fresh air in the back yard of the hospital. _"What if I will never be able to get pregnant again?"_ The thought almost broke her heart.   
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Von Trapp. It's a nice day, isn't it?" The doctor approached the chair Maria was resting in. "You look much better color wise today." He added. Maria softly nodded.   
  
"I have been looking for you inside, but as I see the nurse brought you outside to get some fresh air. I think I have good news for you." The doctor stated. Maria looked up at him and wondered what the good news could be in the situation she was in.   
  
"What is it doctor?" She asked curiously.   
  
"I received the results of the tests we have been running on you. And all the feedbacks confirm that this miscarriage doesn't prevent you from giving birth in the future." He said with a smile. Maria's heart skipped a beat and her eyes were shining with tears, but this time they were joyful tears.   
  
"Thank you doctor." She softly whispered.   
  
"I'm very happy with your progress. I think I could release you in about 3 days. Of course you will have to take things slow for the time being, and also please make sure that you get lots of rest." He reassured her.   
  
"I will doctor. I promise." She smiled.   
  
"Mother!" The sound of her seven children caught Maria's ears and her heart again skipped a beat when she saw them run towards her with flowers in their hands. Georg followed the children holding his 2-year-old daughter in his arms. She wanted to jump up and run to them, to give each of them a big hug but then remembering the doctor's words and the promise she had made, she sat back in the chair and awaited the arrival of her family.   
  
"Hello" she greeted them cheerfully and when they reached her chair she hugged them to her one by one. The last one reaching her was Georg who after kissing her lightly on the lips placed Annie into Maria's lap. Tears were running down her cheeks as she hugged her 2-year-old little girl to her chest. Annie's hands went around her mother's neck without wanting to let her go. "Mommy, mommy." The little girl softly spoke. Maria gently stroked her daughter's hair and silently thanked to God for not taking her away from her family. The children bombed her with thousands of questions and told her joyful stories. For two hours Maria completely forgot about her sorrows. She was happy to be among her children and family again. Georg noticed the glow on Maria's face and was more than curious to find out the reason. Silently he went back to the hospital building to consult with the doctor.   
  
  
  
"My wife looks so much better today, doesn't she?" Georg asked when he entered the doctor's office.   
  
"Oh, yes. I'm very happy with her progress. And let me share some good news with you. All the results of the tests confirmed that this miscarriage wouldn't prevent her from giving birth in the future. She is young and healthy, so I don't see any problem to have babies in the future." The doctor said with a smile. Georg's face broke into a huge smile upon hearing the news.   
  
"Thank you doctor. You have saved her life. When do you think she can come home?" Georg asked.   
  
"As I told your wife earlier today, I think she could leave the hospital in about 3 days. Of course she will have to take things slow for the time being, and also please make sure that she gets lots of rest." The doctor replied. "And Mr. Von Trapp, please be patient with her. She has gone through a big trauma both physically and mentally." The doctor added. Georg nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
In high spirit Georg ran back to the garden to join his family. The air was getting chilly and realized that he should get all of them inside. He saw Maria shiver a bit from cold.   
  
"Why don't we all go inside before we leave for home?" Georg said and lifted Annie from Maria's lap much to the little girl's protest. He carefully helped Maria stand up and was a bit scared to see how Maria struggled with the task and how strongly she was clinging to him. Holding her hand in support they started walking towards the building. The walk was slow due to Maria's weakness.   
  
"Sorry, I'm not myself yet." She apologized.   
  
"Don't worry, we have plenty of time." He responded and squeezed her hand in support.   
  
In Maria's room Georg gently helped her lie down. When Maria's head reached the pillows, she couldn't help to stay awake. Her eyes slowly closed despite her protest.   
  
"Okay, children. Let's go home. She has to sleep." Georg whispered and motioned his children to start moving towards the door. He blew a kiss from the doorway towards Maria and with a smile he closed the door behind him, while holding his little daughter in his arms.   
  
Three days later Maria woke up in her hospital bed with the happy thought of going home. She was a bit afraid of returning to her daily life, not knowing how it would be like after all they had gone through. She got dressed as quickly as she could and sat down on her bed.   
  
"I see you are ready to go home." The doctor entered her room. Maria turned around and nodded.   
  
"I cannot wait to be home again." She let out a sigh.   
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp. Please remember what we discussed yesterday about taking everything slow and my advises how you should return to your normal life step by step." He said.   
  
"Of course, doctor. I will. Thank you very much for saving my life." Maria said while extending her hand to the doctor.   
  
"All the very best for you, Baroness." He said and turned around to leave the room.   
  
Georg arrived about 5 minutes later and found Maria gazing out of the window. He silently approached her and put his arms around her waist. Maria leaned back into his embrace.   
  
"Can we go home, darling?" He whispered into his ears. Maria nodded. Georg gathered Maria's belongings and after offering her his arms they walked towards the exit.

To be concluded….

Please leave a little feedback and I promise to post the final chapter VERY soon!!!!


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue   
  
A year later…..   
  
Maria was sitting on the terrace watching her children cheerfully playing in the garden. Her hands rested on her enlarged stomach and the soft baby kick coming from inside brought a smile to her face. The terrible happenings of the past year were only bad memories. She had needed some time to get over the sorrow, but the support and the healing power of love she had received from her family healed those wounds relatively quickly. Georg had been always beside her, helping and supporting her, and never letting her separate out of grief or sorrow. She was truly grateful to him for all he had done, but first of all for his patience by granting her the time she had needed until their life could be back to normal. She had been the most suprized to find out about expecting again. There had been no signs, no morning sicknesses, no exhaustion. The way she had found out about her pregnancy was miraculous. She had visited her doctor regularly, on a monthly basis and on one of these occasions about 4 months after the miscarriage the doctor, after examining her, had come back with the diagnosis of her being 4-week pregnant. She had been worried at the beginning, afraid of losing her child again, but all the positive feedbacks and her general well being made her worries vanish. This is how her pregnancy went afterwards, so smoothly, so easily. She felt sick only a little bit and occasionally, and she was glowing with the miracle of maternity.

"Just a few days and I'll be holding you in my arms. I cannot wait to meet you, my little one." She softly spoke.   
  
Georg had been watching his wife for a while. The same train of thoughts crossed his mind. He was amazed to see the beauty of his very pregnant wife sitting on the terrace and gently talking to their unborn child. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the day when they had found out about Maria's pregnancy and the happiness that had been spread on his wife's face. 

Slowly he approached her from behind, placing a kiss on her temple he gently stroked her face.   
  
"How are you today?" He asked while his other hand went to rest on her stomach.   
  
"I feel like a big balloon, but otherwise everything is under control." She replied with a smile but in the moment he let out her words a sudden cramp in her stomach made her face turn pale.   
  
"Maria?" Georg asked with concern. "What is it? Are you all right?"   
  
"Call a doctor quickly." Was all she could say. "Ouch! I just told him how excited I'm to meet him. He is a good child, already obeying to his mother." She said as she felt another wave of contraction coming over her. Georg gently helped her stand up and guided her inside. The other children stopped playing in the garden when they noticed what had been going on, on the terrace. They followed their parents inside.   
  
Liesl and the older ones tried to keep an eye on their younger siblings, but all of the children were very excited about the new arrival to their family.   
  
"Why isn't the doctor here yet?" Maria gasped between two contractions while holding Georg's hand tightly.   
  
"Maria, I have just called him. You know how long it takes with babies." Georg tried to calm her.   
  
"Have you ever delivered a baby? This one will be here sooner than we think." Maria replied feeling an urge to push.   
  
"Maria, why are you pushing?" Georg asked.   
  
"Georg, Georg. The baby is coming out." Maria said and gave one more big push.   
  
"Are you sure? Oh, my gosh!" Georg exclaimed when he took a look at the end of the bed but before he could act, a strong baby cry was heard in the room. He grabbed a towel to put around the baby and placed him into Maria's arms.   
  
"We have a baby son, Maria." He said and kissed his wife gently on the lips.   
  
"As I see our little Daniel is the most obedient child." Maria said and stroked the baby's cheek. Happiness lit every corner of her heart. "He is definitely his father's son. Look at his eyes." She said all the while not removing her gaze from the tiny baby face and her hand gently taking the baby's little hand in hers.   
  
"But surely he inherited your temper. Entering the world so quickly, he didn't even need an hour." Georg laughed and reached down to gently touch his son's face.

The trio sat quietly on the bed until Liesl announced the doctor's arrival. Maria and Georg exchanged a smile and Georg left the room to let the doctor take care about the baby and Maria.

"Captain, they are both fine. Congratulation on the baby son." The doctor confirmed a few minutes later to Georg who was impatiently waiting in front of his bedroom.

His eyes were in tears as he reentered the room; the adorable sight of Maria cuddling their baby to her chest filled his heart with pride and gratitude. Georg sat next to Maria and put his arms around her shoulders. Maria's eyes were shining with tears, as she looked up at her husband her face reflecting nothing but true happiness. Georg studied his wife and his son for a long moment. As miraculous as Maria's pregnancy had been, this delivery with its easiness and quickness was surely the miracle of miracles he had ever experienced.

"Can we come in?" The children softly knocked on the door. Georg opened the door for them and they tiptoed into the room and gathered around the bed to silently admire the baby.

The End.

Thank you all for reading my story and also for the lots of reviews I have received from you. Again, I want to say a big thank you to my wonderful beta Jessica for her help and support.

I hope you liked my story. Please review!


End file.
